


The Call

by lifedeathlovebirth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Phone Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifedeathlovebirth/pseuds/lifedeathlovebirth
Summary: Ethan's gone on a trip.





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short~ This is the first thing I'm ever writing, I hope it's decent ♡

Rorys breath hitched as he observed the scene layed out in front of him. His eyes burned from staring at the screen yet he was unable to look away. High moans drifted from the speaker of his laptop, aiding the growing erection in Rorys trousers.The screen of his laptop displayed non other than his long time lover Ethan, cock out and twitching, two fingers deep in his ass. 

Rory was surprised to get a call from Ethan so late at night, worrying it was an emergency before he picked up. They usually skype in the mornings and just before bed, however they had never done something like this. 

"Rory..fuck me.." Ethan whined, staring directly into the camera. "Please.." His fingers fucked deeper. Rory was frozen in place, staring at the screen in awe. Ethan continued to pant and beg Rory for something, any sort of verbal stimulation. Ethan had always been the bolder of the two. "Stroke your cock for me Rory, show how much you want me."

He was quick to follow his lovers commands, belt flying somewhere in the corner soon to be joined by his pants. Ethan continued to pump his fingers, meeting the stroke of Rorys hand on his cock. Rory let out a breathy moan and watched Ethan with growing interest. His hand was a blur as it moved along his shaft. "Ethan- so hot..ah! Want to be inside you.." 

Their collective moaning grew louder, bouncing around the room. "Can't wait to see you..gonna ride your cock so- good- ah!" Ethan grabbed hold of his dick and began to rub it in time with his fingers. Rory shivered, feeling the steady build up of his impending orgasm.

"Ethan..ah! Gonna cum.." Ethan worked his cock harder, "Cum with me..Ethan!" Rorys voice stuttered as cum flowed from his dick onto his mouse and keyboard. Ethan pulled his fingers from himself and moaned out Rorys name in orgasm. Their laboured breaths synchronized and Ethan laughed when Rory blushed deep. "That was hot." Ethan said, watching him attempt to wipe up the mess. "We'll have to do that more often."


End file.
